Raising Chaos
by Carebeark5
Summary: AU fic Lulu meets her new neighbor who has five kids.
1. Chapter 1

The sun was shining, the birds chirping in the trees. After brewing herself a cup of coffee Lulu headed out onto the front porch to enjoy the warm weather before starting her day. Taking a seat on the top step she noticed a moving van pull in the driveway across the street. _Must be getting some new neighbours, _she thought as she took the first sip of coffee. Sighing as she felt her body get the boost of caffeine it needed. The door of the van across the street opened and a girl jumped out along with an older boy as they raced up the steps of the house; shoving each other to see who could get in the door first. Finishing her cup of coffee she picked up the paper beside her and began reading, "Hi." she heard as her head popped up to see the little girl in front of her.

"Oh hi."

"I'm Molly." the girl said with a warm smile as Lulu set down her paper.

"Well it's nice to meet you Molly, I'm Lulu," she said reaching out to shake her hand. As the little girl sat down next to her.

"We just moved in across the street."

"Where did you guys move from?"

"Bensonhurst."

"Oh that's not too far from here."

"Molly there you are. I've been looking all over for you." A man said walking up the driveway towards them.

"Sorry for trying to be neighbourly." the girl said standing up from her spot on the step. "I'll see you later Lulu." she said racing back across the street leaving the two of them alone.

"I'm sorry if she was bothering you," the man said running a hand through his wavy black hair.

"Oh no. It was fine we were just getting to know each other. I'm Lulu by the way." she said extending her hand for him to take.

"Dante Falconeri," he said with a smile.

"So Molly tells me you moved here from Bensonhurst."

"Yeah I got a new job here, so we packed up and moved."

"Oh yeah, what is it you do?"

"I work for the PCPD."

"Really? My brother works there as well."

"Whats his name?"

"Lucky Spencer."

"Oh yeah I talked to him a few days ago. I'm working with him on a new case."

Just then they heard a loud crash from across the street as one of the kids dropped one of the boxes they were struggling to carry. Dante spun around at the sound then looked back at Lulu, "I better go help them before they do any more damage," he said with a laugh. "Maybe I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, see ya." she said. _Nice butt_, she thought with a smile as he turned and crossed the street. Picking up her mug and the paper she headed inside to get ready for work. _Her thoughts were still on the man she had just met a few minutes earlier, she didn't see exactly how many kids were living with him but he must have been young when he had them. She secretly wished she would see more of him even if it probably wasn't for the best. Who was she kidding he probably had or girlfriend or even worse was married. No there was no point thinking about any man right now. You've been hurt too many times in the past anyways, just because some new guy who is drop dead gorgeous shows up on your doorstep doesn't mean things are going to change. _

Lulu was determined to forget about her new neighbour and work was just the place to do that. Her boss Kate was demanding and at times seemed like a slave driver but despite all this she loved her job. Arriving at the office, Maxie was waiting for her like usual. "Your late," she said as soon as she stepped off the elevator.

"Good morning to you too." Lulu said taking a seat at her desk as Maxie handed her a latte from Kelly's. "Is Kate in today?" she asked nodding towards the glass doors where her boss' office was.

"Nope just us today."

"Good I don't feel like being reprimanded for being late, again." Lulu joked as she opened up the file on her desk.

"Oh hey Lulu remember last time I was over and we noticed that house across the street was for sale. I was thinking about moving and..."

"It's already taken." Lulu interrupted.

"Really, darn. So what's the new neighbour like?" she asked.

"He seemed nice." Lulu said staring at her computer screen.

"He? Is he cute? Single?"

"He has kids and is probably married." Lulu told her friend who had a habit of sticking her nose into other peoples business.

"Probably, but you don't know for sure?" Maxie said turning in her desk chair to look at Lulu.

"Don't look at me like that. I don't know anything about this guy except that he works for Lucky."

"Oh, I love a man in uniform." Maxie said with a grin. "You so have to introduce me."

"I think hes taken he has a few kids, not exactly sure how many. But it's just not a good idea."

"You always say that. There's always some reason for you not to get involved with a guy whether its a good one or not."

"I just don't want to get hurt again."

"I know you don't Lulu but you'll never find someone if you don't put yourself out there." Maxie told her as she turned back to her computer.

After work Lulu climbed in her car and headed home, she was still thinking about what Maxie had said about her taking a chance with someone. Ever since she had broken it off with her last boyfriend she had been afraid to put herself out there again. The fear of having her heartbroken once again was too great, it was just better to shelter her heart and not even bother. But maybe her friend was right, she needed to give love a shot again. Even if it wasn't with the man across the street.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pulling up in front of her house she noticed her new neighbour standing in her front yard, 'What is he doing?' she thought to herself as she climbed out of her car and headed across the grass towards him.

"Oh hey. I am sorry about this," he said pointing to her window which was shattered, bits of broken glass still sitting in the frame and the rest in pieces on the ground.

"What happened?" she asked.

"The boys were playing baseball and Morgan hit a fly ball which went right into your living room. But don't worry I will fix your window and the boys will do some yard work or whatever you want to pay for it." Dante told her picking up a piece of wood to hammer it into place. "I'll just board it up until I can get the window for you."

"Thanks I appreciate that. And don't worry about it accident's happen," she said glancing across the street where the boy she assumed was Morgan was sitting on the front step.

"I still want the boys to work to pay off the window for you and I insist on fixing it. Also I would like to invite you to dinner tonight to apologize."

"Oh you don't have to do that."

"No I insist we have plenty of food."

"Ok well can I bring anything?" she asked as he placed the last board in place over the window.

"Nope just yourself," he said with a grin.

That night Lulu walked up the steps of Dante's house, knocking on the door she heard the padding of small feet before the door flew open. "Hi Lulu remember me," Molly said smiling up at her.

"Of course I do."

"Come in," she told her opening the door wider. "She's here!" she yelled causing Lulu to jump a little as she stepped inside. Dante walked in from the kitchen, "Here let me take your coat."

"Thank you for inviting me over," she said as she handed him her jacket.

"Like I said I think we owe you," he said leading her through the living room which was covered in toys and boxes. The place looked like a tornado had hit it, but they had just moved in so maybe it didn't normally look this way. "Lulu you've already met Molly. This is Morgan," he said pointing to the boy sitting on the floor watching tv. "This is Kristina," he said pointing to the the teenaged girl typing away on her laptop. "And this is Jocelyn," he said walking over and picking up the baby in the playpen.

_Wow, four kids. He must have been busy he had to be what about twenty-nine or thirty so that would mean he was what fourteen when he had Kristina, she thought to herself as he led her into the kitchen._

"Would you like something to drink?" he asked opening the fridge.

"Sure what do you have?" she asked taking a seat at the counter.

"We have soda, iced tea, apple juice or water. Sorry I don't keep beer or or anything around the house."

"It's fine I'll have iced tea."

Lulu offered to help clean off the table which was covered in boxes and toys they had unpacked but hadn't put away yet. "Morgan can you set the table?" Dante asked as he stirred the pasta.

"Sure," he said as he pulled out paper plates from the cupboard.

"Were eating off the real plates tonight."

"But we always eat off the paper ones," the boy asked wondering why tonight was different.

"Well tonight we have a guest."

"We eat of paper plates when Olivia visits, why is tonight different."

"Not tonight get the real plates."

Once the food was on the table Dante called all the kids, "Why are we eating at the table?" Kristina asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Just sit down and eat," Dante told them as Molly sat across from Lulu and began asking her questions.

"Where are you from?"

"I've lived here in Port Charles all my life," Lulu said to Molly who was staring at her intently.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Yes I have three older brothers."

"That must have been hard on your dating life," Kristina mumbled from her spot next to her sister.

"Do you like kids?"

"Yes."

"Where do you work?"

"I work at Crimson it's..."

"The fashion magazine?" Kristina asked glancing up from her plate for the first time that night.

"Yes."

"That's so cool." she said before glancing back down at her plate.

"Why do you live by yourself? Do you have any pets? Do you have a boyfriend?" Molly asked continuing on with her questions.

"Um...I don't know I like living alone, no I don't have any pets and no I don't have a boyfriend at the moment," she answered.

"So's Dante," Molly said with a grin.

"Do you like Italian food because Dante loves Italian food."

"Molly that's enough, eat your dinner." Dante said trying to stop her line of questioning he knew what she was up to and it wasn't going to happen.

_I wonder why she called him Dante just now, she thought to herself. Maybe he's just into being more like a friend to them than a father._

"Can we have ice cream sundaes for dessert?" Morgan asked as they put the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Yeah I guess," Dante answered as he cleaned up Jocelyn's hands and face with a washcloth.

"Should they be having that much sugar before bed?" Lulu asked watching as they pulled a carton of ice cream out of the fridge along with the chocolate syrup.

"Probably not," he said with a sigh.

"You can have one too," Molly told her as she dumped the syrup over her bowl of ice cream.

Once the kids had their bowls full there wasn't much ice cream left, "You can have it." Dante told her glancing into the container.

"We can share," she told him as she grabbed the spoon the kids were using. _Lulu was puzzled by the evening events, didn't he know that giving kids this much sugar before bed was a bad idea. At this rate they would be up all night. But maybe he didn't care what they did, she thought to herself as she sat back down in her chair._

"I'm going to go put Jocelyn to bed, I'll be back in a minute." he told them as he lifted her out of the highchair. "Did you guys finish all your homework?" he asked the kids.

"Yeah we did," they all chorused as he left the room.

"Can I show you my room when were done eating?" Molly asked sitting down next to Lulu.

"Uh...yeah sure."

Lulu followed Molly down the hall, despite the mess in the rest of the house the girls room was perfect. Everything was in perfect order which seemed to fit her personality or what she knew about her so far. Looking around she noticed a picture on her night stand of a woman, which she assumed was her mother.

"Maybe we can have a sleepover at your house sometime?" Molly asked her as she plopped down on her bed.

"Maybe you should ask Dante first," Lulu told her.

"I'm sure he'll say it's alright."

"Yeah we'll still ask him to make sure, alright."

"Oh, alright."

After her conversation with Molly she headed back to the living room where Dante was waiting for her. "Was she questioning you some more?" he asked from his spot on the couch.

"No she was just showing me her room," Lulu told him as she sat down next to him.

"Sorry about earlier she loves to ask questions about everything. Sometimes I don't even know how to answer her."

"Well she did ask about a sleepover." Lulu admitted.

"A sleepover, you know you don't have to have her over. We can just tell her..."

"No don't be silly It's alright she can come over, it will be fun. I haven't had a sleepover in years we can do each others makeup and watch movies, eat junk food. What about Saturday night?"

"It's alright with me if it's alright with you. But I draw the line with pillow fights in panties or whatever it is you girls do," he joked.

"You hardly know us and your willing to give up your Saturday night for Molly, I'll give you one last way out."

"No I insist and Kristina can come over too."

"Alright I'm sure they would love that," he told her.

"What are you going to be doing on Saturday night?" she asked.

"I dunno maybe we'll have a boys night."

"Alright well I guess I'll see you on Saturday when the girls come over," Lulu said as she zipped up her coat before heading out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Saturday rolled around Lulu was all ready for the girls to come over. She had bought chips and dip in a variety of flavors, popcorn in case they wanted it instead, an assortment of candy and other snack foods. Along with some new makeup and nail polish so they wouldn't have to use her good stuff. At one o'clock the doorbell rang, "Hey girls, come on in." she greeted them showing them where they could put their bags.  
"Tonight is gonna be so much fun," Molly said as she dropped her bags in the living room.

Lulu watched Kristina drop her bags by the couch, the girl had hardly uttered a word since she had met her. While her sister Molly was outgoing and talkative, Kristina seemed to take in her surroundings and she seemed to be sizing her up as well. She wasn't sure if the teenager was just shy or if it was a result of being a sullen teen.  
"Well I got tons of snacks and movies we can watch tonight. I was thinking maybe we can do makeovers or I have some board games we can play." Lulu told them pointing to a stack of movies on the coffee table that she thought they might like.  
"I love makeovers. Thanks for inviting us over Lulu, it kinda sucks moving to a new place."  
"Yeah I can imagine it wouldn't be easy leaving all your friends behind," Lulu said glancing over at Kristina who was shuffling through the pile of movies.  
I am going to get that girl to talk to me tonight if it's the last thing I do,' Lulu thought to herself. She remembered what she had been like as a teenager and sometimes it just helped having someone to listen to you.

The girls turned on some and Lulu brought out the case of makeup she had bought along with some colourful nail polish. "Alright Molly what colour do you want?" she said lining up the colours on the table.  
"Ooooh, I like this one." she said pointing to a bright pink sparkly colour.  
"I thought you might like that one," she said shaking it up as Molly laid her hand on the table. "Kristina why don't you pick out a colour too."  
"What colour do you like Lulu?" Molly asked her.  
"I like the purple one."

Morgan sat on the couch in the living room playing a video game with Micheal, "I wonder what the girls are doing right now?" he asked hitting the controllers to make his character on the screen run faster.  
"Probably watching some chick flick or talking about boys," Micheal told him.  
"Is that what girls do at sleepovers?"  
"I dunno I guess so it's what Krissy and Molly do a lot."  
"Hey Dante, can we go see what their doing?" Morgan asked clicking the pause button.  
"No we can't. They don't want us over there bugging them," he said taking a seat in the chair next to them.  
"But I wanna know what girls do at those things."  
"Just ask you sisters when they get home."  
"They won't tell me. Come on, please."  
"Why don't you bring them a pizza. That way you can see what their doing and they won't know your spying on them," Micheal suggested with a laugh.  
"Well I do owe her for inviting them over in the first place. I guess a pizza's the least I could do." Dante said once they finally wore him down.

So around dinner time Dante and Morgan headed over with pizza and a case of pop for the girls, he hoped she didn't already have something planned for dinner. Knocking on the door he couldn't help but feel a little nervous at seeing her and yet he didn't know why, it wasn't like he was some shy teenager who couldn't even be around a girl without choking. And it wasn't even like their was anything going on with her, she was just his new neighbour.

The door flew open and there she was dressed in a short denim skirt with tights, a feather boa wrapped around her neck and a pair of funky glasses that looked as though they were from the 80's. "Oh hi," she said freezing once she realized just who it was. Reaching up to remove the glasses she wore he noticed her face was covered in makeup. Complete with blue eyeshadow, her blush a little darker than usual and her lips a pink colour with her hair was pulled into a side ponytail.  
"We uh...brought you a pizza and some soda." Dante said holding up the box.  
"Oh you didn't have to do that," she said opening the door to let them in.  
"Well I wanted to do something to thank you for inviting the girls over for the night."  
"Like I said it was no problem, we're having a great time."  
"Yeah look Lulu painted my nails and did my makeup," Molly said standing up from the floor where the girls were playing a board game.  
"So that's what girls do at these things," Morgan said looking from Molly to Kristina. "That doesn't sound fun at all."  
"That's cause your not a girl loser."  
"Molly don't call your brother a loser." Dante told her with a sigh.  
"Well you guys should stay for some pizza too," Lulu said grabbing plates out of the kitchen.  
"Oh no we don't want to interrupt you girls."  
"No I insist," she told them handing out plates.

After eating his pizza Morgan was putting his plate on the table when he noticed Lulu had a game system. "Hey is that a wii?" he asked pointing to the tv stand.  
"Yeah."  
"Can I play it? I always wanted to try it but Dante wouldn't let us have one."  
"Sure."  
"What games do you have?" he asked grabbing the controllers.  
"Um...Wii sports came with it. I also have Just Dance, Sports Resort and a racing game."

Putting in Wii sports Morgan asked, "Who's going to play?"  
"Well I have four remotes so one person can sit out and then play the next round."  
"It's alright I don't wanna play," Kristina said from her spot on the floor.  
"Are you sure?" Lulu asked holding out the remote.  
"Yeah I'm sure."

They decided to play tennis first so the teams were Dante and Lulu vs. Morgan and Molly. Getting really into the game Lulu went to hit the ball back and stumbled a little, almost losing her footing as Dante caught her. Their faces were inches from each other when Molly asked, "Are you guys gonna kiss?" causing them to pull apart quickly. Looking back at each other they started to laugh.  
"What's so funny?" Morgan asked wondering what he had missed.  
"Nothing, bud. Come on let's finish this game and then we should go and leave the girls to their sleepover." Dante told him glancing back at Lulu.

After their game Dante was ready to head home but Morgan wanted to stay, "But I wanna play another game," Morgan said pouting.  
"Bud we only came over to bring the pizza not to stay."  
"Well you guys can stay for some ice cream if you want."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After eating big bowls of ice cream the kids wanted to play another game on the wii while Dante helped Lulu clean up in the kitchen. "They seem to be having a great time," Lulu said trying to make conversation.  
"Yeah thanks again for inviting them over."  
"Like I said it's no problem. I like hanging out with the girls." she said picking up a dish to dry it before putting it away in the cupboard. "Kristina sure is quiet," she commented.  
"Yeah she's been a bit distant lately." She wondered what he meant by that. What had happened to her to make her that way?  
"What do you mean distant?" she asked just as Morgan padded sleepily into the kitchen.  
"Can I have a glass of water?" he asked rubbing his eyes.  
"Course you can," she said grabbing a cup and filling it for him. Their conversation completely forgotten as Morgan sat at the kitchen table to drink his water.  
"Are you gonna ask her out?" Morgan asked watching them from his spot at the table.  
"What gave you that idea bud?" he asked a little stunned that he would even ask.  
"Well my friend James says that when a guy likes a girl he stares at her a lot and your staring at Lulu."  
"Uh...well I mean we just met and I don't know much about her...but I would like to get to know her better," Dante babbled trying to think of something to say.  
"Do you want to come for dinner on Friday night Lulu?" Morgan asked as Molly entered the kitchen over hearing the last part of their conversation.  
"Oh please you have to come, it'd be so much fun," Molly pleaded her.  
"Guys she's probably busy that night."  
"Nope I'm free and I'd love to come over for dinner," she said with a smile as the two kids fist pumped the air with a "YES!"

Friday Night

"Come on Dante, she'll be here any minute." Kristina said pulling his arm as she led him down the hall.  
"I know she will and dinner's almost ready so where are we going?" he asked as she sat him down on his bed.  
"You need to change."  
"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" he asked as she tore through his closet looking for something she deemed appropriate.  
"I'm not even going to comment on that one, here put this on." she said as she tossed him a new shirt and went back to find some pants.

A few minutes later he reluctantly came out of his room dressed in the outfit she had picked out for him, "How's this?" he asked Molly and Kristina who were waiting outside in the hall for him.  
"You look perfect." Molly said with a smile.  
"I think I look horrible look at this shirt, I mean come on." he said pulling at it a little.  
"Don't do that or you'll wrinkle it." He was wearing black pants with a red shirt and a polo shirt over top and they had made him put on a pair of shoes even though they were staying in, they said it made the outfit.  
Just then the doorbell rang, "Oh gosh she's here." Molly squealed with delight. As Dante headed for the door, "No wait," she said grabbing his arm.  
"What now?" he asked.  
"You wait here I'll get the door, it lends some mystery to it."  
"You know I'll never understand you girls," he said watching her cross the room the get the door.  
"Hello Lulu, come on in." Molly said opening the door wider.  
"Hi Molly." Lulu sad stepping inside.

Before showing her into the living room Molly pulled her aside to show her the new book she was reading. "It's so good you should check it out."  
"What's it about?"  
"It's about a teenage girl who is marked by a vampyre and she has to go to this special school to learn to use her new power. Because if she doesn't she could die but if she lives through the change she becomes a vampyre as well. The mark is really cool too it's this crescent moon shaped tattoo on her forehead and..."  
"Molly! I'm sorry Lulu you can come in and sit down," Dante said walking in to see Lulu standing the hall with Molly.  
Noticing the look on Molly's face, Lulu pulled her aside as they were making their way into the kitchen. "You can tell me more about the book after dinner, ok."  
"Alright." The girl said with a huge smile.

Everyone else was seated around the table when Lulu entered, "Hi guys." she said taking a seat next to Dante. "Lulu this is Michael and Jocelyn" Dante said pointing to the baby in the highchair beside him.  
"How old is she?"  
"She's one."  
"So Lulu what do you do?" Michael asked twirling his spaghetti around his fork.  
"I work at Crimson, It's a fashion magazine. I'm basically an assistant."  
"Really? I read that magazine they have some of the best outfits I've ever seen. Do they let you take home samples?" Kristina asked.  
"Yeah sometimes how about I see if I can get you something next time. Would you like that?" Lulu asked seeing the girl light up.  
"I'd love that, thank you so much," she said coming around the table to give Lulu a hug.  
"Kristina." Dante said with a laugh. "Finish your dinner."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After dinner they abandoned the dishes with Dante claiming they would do them later. "How about we play a game?" Morgan said as he went to the game cupboard when they settled in the living room.

"How about Twister?" Molly asked.

"Come on Lulu you gotta play too." Morgan said as they set up the mat and game spinner.

"How are we all gonna play that game?" Micheal asked sitting on the couch.

"We can play two at a time and whoever wins can play the next person."

Kristina and Micheal went first with Morgan spinning for them, "Ok left foot blue."

"Right hand green." He said spinning again as they maneuvered around the board. Kristina ended up winning when Micheal's foot slid off the mat.

"Ok who's next?" Kristina asked.

"I'll go next," Morgan said getting up to stand across the mat from his sister.

Molly took over spinning duties, "Right for red." Molly said watching her brother and sister.

"Left foot blue." The kept going until Morgan gave up when he couldn't stretch his leg far enough to reach the color on the other side.

Next Kristina and Molly went up against each other as Lulu took over spinning for them. "Ok girls left hand green."

Dante smiled seeing how much fun they were having together. It hadn't happened very often since their parents death the kids needed times like this in their life. When Molly ended up winning he smiled seeing that Lulu was up next.

The next round went on for quite a while as the both moved around the mat. But after a while Molly got tire of holding herself up with her feet and hands spread out across the mat. "Aw man." She cried as she fell on her butt. "Your next Dante."

"No I'm not playing," he said.

"Come on you have to, I did." Lulu said with her hands on her hips.

"I'm fine here," he said from the couch.

Lulu laughed, "What's so funny, Lulu?" He said as she came over to pull him off the couch. "What are afraid your gonna lose?"

"What no."

"Come on then, show me what you got."

"Fine but your going down." He told her as he got up and followed her over to the mat on the floor.

"Right hand green!" Morgan called out as they faced each other and bent to put their hands on the color called.

"Left foot blue!"

They kept going until Dante had to reach for the next color behind him and Lulu had to reach over top of him. It was an awkward position and they were extremely close together. He could smell the scent of the shampoo she used, something tropical like coconut.

"Right foot red!"

They were laughing when Lulu had to turn around to get the next color, she couldn't figure out how to do it without falling. "Come on you have to move." He said goading her. When she did she slipped and fell on top of him. Their faces were only inches apart and all he wanted to do was kiss her.

Molly leaned over and whispered to her sister, "I think they're gonna kiss."

Dante cleared his throat as he looked up at her, "Looks like i won." She smiled, her cheeks tinged pink as she pushed herself up from the floor.

"Uhh yeah I guess you did."

"Aww I thought you guys were gonna kiss." Molly said as the others laughed.

Just then they were interrupted by a cry from the playpen just inside the living room door. "I got her," Micheal said as he got up to get his little sister.

Lulu looked over at Dante who was looking back at her with a smile on his face. "I better get going, I have work in the morning." Lulu told them. "I had fun tonight and dinner was great."

"Me too Lulu. Maybe we can do this again sometime." Dante said after she said goodbye to the kids and he led her to the front door.

"Ya I'd like that."


	6. Chapter 6

Lulu was sitting at her desk in Crimson typing up a press release and waiting for an important call to come in from one of their clothing designers when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered wondering who it could be. She didn't recognize the number.

"Is this Lulu Spencer?"

"Yes, who may I ask is calling?"

"I'm calling about Molly Corinthos she got in trouble today for fighting. She gave us your number."

"Shouldn't you be calling her father?"

"Well she doesn't have a father she is listed as living with her guardian Dante Falconeri. She told us he's busy working and that we should call you."

"Oh uh.. Ok I'll be there in a few minutes." Lulu said as she grabbed her purse off the desk. "Maxie can you cover for me for a little while?" She asked her friend.

"Sure what's up?"

"That guy I told you about with all those kids. One of them got in trouble and they called me."

"Ohhhh yeah the hottie. Why would they call you?"

"They said he was busy at work. I'll be back in a little while ok."

"Sure take your time."

Lulu entered the school and looked around for the office, "Lulu over here." She heard turning around to see Molly seated on a bench.

"Hey what happened?"

"I didn't mean to, really. She just kept saying all these things and..."

"Ms. Spencer?" An older woman asked coming out of the office behind them.

"Yes."

"Why don't you come with me." She told her leading into the the office as Lulu looked back at Molly who looked scared. "Have a seat Ms. Spencer." She said pointing the the chair across from her desk.

"You can call me Lulu."

"Ok well Lulu. Molly is a wonderful student, she's sweet and a very smart girl and she's never been in trouble before. But today she got into a fight with another girl. Now I'm not sure who started it but the other girl ended up with a bloody nose."

"Did she tell you what happened?"

"No she hasn't said anything since the fight happened. But we do not tolerate any kind of fighting here so she will need to be punished."

"Ok but what about the other girl, will she be punished as well?"

"Yes they will both be receiving a three day suspension for fighting. We tried to locate Mr. Falconeri but Molly insisted we call you."

"I will make sure he knows what happened ." Lulu said as the lady handed her a piece of paper.

"We will need his signature on this since he is her legal guardian."

"Ok is Molly free to go now?"

"Yes she is."

Lulu opened the door and looked to the bench where Molly was still sitting, when she saw Lulu she got up from her seat. "Molly we will see you in a few days and I hope to never see you back in my office again."

"Yes ma'am."

"Come on sweetie." Lulu said as they made their way out to her car.

When they reached her car the girl finally spoke, "Thanks for coming to get me."

"No problem is Dante busy at work?"

Molly felt horrible for lying to Lulu so she decided to tell her the truth. "No he's at home."

"Then why did you have them call me?" Lulu asked turning to face her.

"I didn't want him to know." Molly said looking down at the ground.

"Why not?"

"I've never been in trouble before and if he found out I would be in so much trouble."

"Why did you get into a fight in the first place?" Lulu asked her leaning against the hood of her car.

"The other girl, Sarah she was saying all this mean stuff about me and my brothers and sisters. Then she said that my parents left me on purpose because they didn't want me. I didn't mean to hurt her but she just made me so mad."

"Oh sweetie." Lulu said pulling her into her arms, "I promise I will talk to Dante for you and see that he takes it easy on you, alright. But I do have to tell him."

"Yeah I know." She said as they got into the car and headed home.


	7. Chapter 7

Lulu knocked on the door and waited for Dante to answer. The door flew open and he stood before her with a huge smile in his face. "Hey Lulu what brings you by?" He asked happy to see her again.

The smile disappeared when she stepped aside and he saw Molly standing there. She looked nervous and was looking at the ground instead of at him. "What's going on? Why aren't you in school?"

"Can I talk to you for a second, alone?" Lulu asked.

"Sure but we will talk later, ok." He said to Molly as she pushes past him into the house and headed straight for her room.

Dante stepped out onto the porch and the two of them sat in the chairs, side by side. "What happened?"

"I got a call saying Molly got into a fight at school."

"Why didn't they call me?"

"She was scared to tell you. But she confided in me, she said the other girl was saying some mean things about her and your family. I know that's no reason to fight but I think you should cut her some slack. The principal did say she's never been in trouble before."

"Yeah your right Molly's a good kid. She's been having a hard time lately. I just... I don't know what to do for her, for all of them." He said finally admitting it out loud to someone else. He was 32 years old and raising five kids on his own and he had no idea what he was doing.

"Dante your doing the best you can." She said reaching over and resting a hand on top of his. She couldn't believe she had thought they were all his kids when they had first met. At least now she knew the truth and any guy that would take on five kids, well he had to be a great guy.

"I guess I had better go talk to her. Hey um... do you think you could come with me?" He asked nervously. "It's just I've never had any trouble with Molly before and she seems to be more comfortable around you. It might make her feel at ease."

"Sure if you want."

They headed up together and Dante knocked on the door, "Come in." Opening the door he noticed she was curled up on her bed and she looked like she was about to cry. "Hey Mols." He said going and sitting on the bed with her as Lulu stood behind him.

"Lulu told me what happened. I know that you know fighting isn't the answer and that what you did was wrong so I need you to promise me it won't happen again ok? If someone says something about you, you can always come to me and talk to me about it ok."

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, "I will Dante I promise and I'll never fight again." She hated being in trouble and she knew it wouldn't happen again anytime soon. Just sitting in the principals office waiting to be called made her anxious.

When Dante left the room Lulu followed him but turned back to smile at her, "Thank you Lulu." Molly mouthed to her.


End file.
